


Klance One-shots

by Yoaifanclubpresident



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoaifanclubpresident/pseuds/Yoaifanclubpresident
Summary: Just a collection of klance one-shotsWant to request something? Just comment





	Klance One-shots

Before we begin the smutty one shot, I have something to say. In this Lance will be bottom and Keith will be top. That's all, you may proceed. 

 

Lance Pov  
I groan as Allura shoves me and Keith into the training room. “Allura, Why are you making us do this”. I whine. Allura ignores my cries and shoves us into one if the many room in the castle. We both struggle to catch out balance due to the strong push of the princess. “Now, you're both in here to make amends. I'm tired of you two always bickering over the smallest things. Until you two solve this issue, you’re going to be locked in here”. Before I can even get a word out, She shuts the door and locks it. 

I fall to the floor and let out a dramatic sigh. “I'm not happy about this either but sighing isn't going to solve anything”. Keith takes a seat on the floor next to me. “What should we do?”. I shrug my shoulders. “How about we play a game? Like never have I ever?”. I look over Keith to see him look confused. “You don’t know what that is do you?”. He shakes his head. I roll my eyes and sit up. “Never I have I never is basically when someone says something, for example, never have I ever eaten food off the floor. If you done it you either put a finger down or take a shot. Since we don't have anything, we'll use our fingers. Did you get it?”. He nods. 

We put 5 fingers up and Keith goes first. “Never have I ever um, jacked-off?”. I choke on the air. “Keith what the hell!?!?! Why would you ask that?”. He panics. “I Don't know! Pidge said that's what guys talk about”. I stare at him for a minute for I burst out laughing. I fall into my back and clutch my stomach. Keith stares at me. “It's not even that funny”. He mumbles. I slowly stop laughing. I wipe a tear from my eye. “Well, I guess I have to put a finger down”. I sit up and put a finger down. Keith doesn't. I stare at him. “You haven't….jacked-off….ever?”. He blushes and looks away. 

“I-I don't know how?”. I bite my lip, enjoying his red face. “How? Didn't you talk about it when you were like 13?”. He shakes his head. “I didn't have anyone to talk to”. A crazy thought crossed my mind. “What if I taught you?”. I instantly regret my decision. I look away and cover my face. “That was weird”. I feel warm hands peel my sweaty hands off my face. “Would you really?”. I blush at how close his face was to mine. “If you want”. I mumble out. This was not the bonding I was expecting. We sit across each other

“What's first? Hurry up”. I blush and look down awkwardly. “F-first you've got to um take your pants off”. He nods and starts unbuckling his pants. What's wrong with that idiot. “Aren't you going to take your pants off?”. He asks as he takes his belt off. “Yeah”. I unbutton my jeans, feeling super awkward. 

We're both left in a shirt and out boxers. “Next, you pull down your underwear”. Keith doesn't hesitate as he pulls down his black boxers. I slowly pull mine down as well. Oh my quiznack, He's huge! I blush and look away. “Now think of something that would turn you on and start you know”. I feel his stare. “Show me”. I quickly look up at him. “S-Show you?”. He nods. I shake my head. “Nope, No way. That's way too much”. Keith crawls over to me and his did he look hit doing it. No bad Gay thoughts, now is not the time. “Are you not turned on?”. 

I flinch when his cold hand touches my leg. “T-That's not it. It's just embarrassing”. He slides his hand up my leg and stops just above my knee. “I thought the sly lance never got embarrassed”. He gives me a cocky smirk. I feel the heat grow between my leg. I push him away before he could notice. “Okay I'll show you, just stop being a jerk”. He watches as I reach down to my member and wrap my sweaty hand around it. I think about Keith and his sexy ass smirk. I bite my lip and start pumping.

I hold back a moan as I start going faster. Keith's eyes never leave me. I feel the all too familiar knot start to form at the pit of my stomach. “Shit”. I breathe out. With every pump of my hand I get closer and closer until I release. Cum covers my hand and a part of my shirt. “Did you get that?”. I look up and Keith and instantly blush. He has his lip between his perfectly white teeth and a small blush covering his cheeks. And below, his dick was standing and by the looks of it, rock hard. “That was hot”. He breathes out. 

He looks up at my red face with lust in his violet eyes. “Lance”. I scoot back when I notice him getting closer. “Keith, Buddy, calm down”. He lets out- What sounded like- a growl. I feel myself start to get hard again but I fight the urge back. I feel my back hit a wall and my breath hitches. He's cornered me and damn he looks sexy. “Lance, Let me try something, please”. He crawls between my legs and places his arms on either side of me. “try what?”. He leans in so I can feel his hot breath hit my face. “This”. He leans in and kisses me. He lips are soft and really warm. I instantly kiss back. 

Our lips move in sync. I tangle my fingers his mullet and pull him closer to me. His tongue swipes along my bottom lip. I open my mouth and he doesn't hesitant to start exploring my mouth. I moan into the kiss. He groans into it and becomes more aggressive. We both pull away panting. “Lance”. His voice was low and sexy. “You're hard”. I struggle to catch my breath. “So are you”. His hand traces my side and down my leg. “Take your shirt off”. All the embarrassment I felt is long gone. I pull my shirt off and throw it next to me. He starts kisses down my neck and down my chest. “I thought you've never done this before”.

His lips hover over my nipples and I shiver. “I'm following instinct right now”. His sucks my nipple and I cover my mouth at the new feeling. It feels so weird but so damn good. I feel myself twitch at the new feeling. I bite the back of my hand. “K-Keith”. He stops and looks up at me. “Don't cover your mouth, I want to hear you”. He licks down my stomach sending shivers down my spine. “Keith don't”. He ignored me and he goes all the way down and puts my member into his warm mouth. I moan really loud and grab a fistful of his hair. “aah~ Keith. Take it out! mm-ah!”. He bobbed his head up and down. He turns me into a moaning mess. He starts to go even faster. I feel myself get close. “K-Keith take it out! I'm c-cumming! Oh! aah!”. I release into his mouth. 

He let go and swallows my load. “I'm going to try something else”. He puts his fingers into his mouth and starts sucking. “Keith you better not be doing what I think you are”. He pops his fingers out of his mouth and they're covered in saliva. “I'll be gentle”. I glare at him. “That's not the problem you pervert. He stares into my eyes. “Please?”. He whispers. He kisses the inside of my thigh. “Please lance”. Curse me and these urges. “Alright”. He lifts my legs over his shoulders. His saliva covered finger presses against my entrance. He pushes it in, causes me to cringe at the feeling. 

He starts moving it in and out slowly before entering another finger. I feel a sting of pain. I groan in pain. Keith kisses my thigh. He does some scissors movement and starts stretching me open. His fingers push against a certain area. I arch my back at the new feeling. Keith starts abusing the spot, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. He adds a 3rd finger but I'm to caught up in the moment to notice. “Keith please”. I moan out. He pulls his fingers out. “You ready?”. I look down at his size wide-eyed. “I don't think that will fit”. He pulls my hips towards him and I slip down the wall. “It will”. 

He presses the top to my entrance. “It's going to hurt, I know it is”. Keith sighs and gently lays me on my back. “This should help”. He pushes the tip in and I hiss at the pain. He slowly pushed is length all the way. I grab onto his shoulders. “It hurts”. I whine. Once he's all the way in he waits for me. “Lance, do you remember you got hurt and you were put into the healing pod?”. I nod. “What about it?”. I say as I look up at his face. “I remember thinking that I didn't want to see your pained face ever again. And when you didn't open your eyes, The worst came to mind. The point is, if you want to stop, just tell me. I don't like seeing you in pain”. I let out a laugh. “Idiot, It's too late for That. We've gotten this far, might as well continue”. 

He gives me a concerned look. “But doesn't it hurt?”. I smirk up at him. “When you were telling me that in your depressing voice, I got used to it”. His face didn’t budge. “Are you worrying about me? I'm fine. Look”. I tighten myself around him. Keith shudders and groans. “Then, if You're sure, I'm going to move now”. I nod my head. “Okay”. I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls out and slam back in. I shudder at the feeling. “Keith, does it feel good inside me?”. He makes a pleasurable face. “So...So good! You feel amazing”. He pounds into me, rubbing against my huddle of nerves. 

“Ngh, that feels so good”. I moan out. I reach down to my member and start stroking it. “That face you're making is..”. I bite my lip. “Shut up mullet”. Keith bends down and plants a kiss on my lips. I pull myself up to him using the arm I still had around his neck. “We're actually having sex”. He suddenly grabs my arm off and slams it onto the floor next to my head. He interlocks his fingers with mine. He pulls all the way out and pounds into me. He hits my prostate and throws me over the edge. “Oh, Right there. aah, don't stop”. I grab his shirt with both my hands. “Keith, I'm close”. He goes even faster and I scream out. “KEITH”. He doesn't slow as I come closer to my climax. “KEITH PLEASE! AAHH”. I release over both out stomachs. Keith doesn't go any slower. 

“I-I’m almost there”. I feel him twitch inside me. His thrusts turn sloppy and less forceful. He cums inside me, his warm seed warming me up. He collapses on top of me. “That...Was amazing”. I nod. “It really was”. We stay like this for a bit before Keith props himself up using his arms. “We should get dressed”. I agree. He sits up and I try to. A sharp pain goes up my back. “Oww”. Keith helps me sit up. “Sorry, I guess I went overboard”. I smile at him. “It's fine”. We both struggle to get dressed. “Ah shit, I dirtied my shirt”. I sigh. “You dirtied my shirt too”. I punch his shoulder. “Shut up mullet”. He smirks. “Idiot”. I glare at him. “Moron”. I get up in his face. “Retard”. He leans in and so do I. “You perv”. He presses his lips against mine. “You're more a perv than me”. I press my lips against his. “Says the one who messed up my back pounding into me”. He kisses me again.”You were the one screaming my name”.

Before I could kiss him again, someone clears their throat. We both look at the door and see everyone. “What are you guys doing?”. Shiro demands. “Bonding”. Keith stares with a poker face. “In more way than one, Right keith”. I look at him. He turns to look at me. “The fun way”. Pidge gags. “You guys are so gross. You guys are perfect for each other”.


End file.
